staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 06:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Dyżurny, odc. 7 (Hall Monitor); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Żądło miłości, odc. 15 (Love Sting); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 47 Kujawsko - Pomorskie szlakiem filmu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 482) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Arabia cz. 1. Piasek, wiatr i gwiazdy (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1 Motyl - niepylak apollo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Appaloosa (Appaloosa, The) - txt. str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Sidney Furie; wyk.:Marlon Brando, Anjanette Comer, John Saxon, Emilio Fernadez; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 10 (seria I, odc. 10) - Zaginione starsze panie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2709; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - Jak zdobyć dziewczynę /4/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 123, Fatum (seria VI odc. 11); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Mundial 2014 - studio: Korea Płd. - Algieria; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Mundial 2014 - Korea Płd. - Algieria kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Mundial 2014 - skróty meczów (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 23:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: USA - Portugalia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Mundial 2014 - USA - Portugalia kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:20 Appaloosa (Appaloosa, The); western kraj prod.USA (1966); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 2/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 2/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ostoja - odc. 123; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1049; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1050; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzikie Indie - Tygrysia dżungla (Secrets of Wild India. Tiger jungles); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wodny świat" (126) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Drużyna marzeń (Dream Team, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Howard Zieff; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2047; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Mundial 2014 - skrót: Argentyna - Iran, Niemcy - Ghana, Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina (skrót: Argentyna - Iran, Niemcy - Ghana, Nigeria - Bośnia - Hercegowina) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Belgia - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Mundial 2014 - 1 połowa - Belgia - Rosja (Belgia - Rosja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Ekstrakt (Extract) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Judge; wyk.:Jason Bateman, Ben Affleck, MIla Kunis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 67 "Prosty wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Nagroda Grammy 2014: "Night in Calisia" Włodek Pawlik Trio & Randy Brecker; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 123, Fatum (seria VI odc. 11); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Co jest grane? (What Just Happened); komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Robert DeNiro, Robin Wright Penn, Stanley Tucci, John Turturro, Bruce Willis; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Drużyna marzeń (Dream Team, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Howard Zieff; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 44 Gulasz z szynki cielęcej, owoce w czekoladzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Chiny: Schodami do nieba kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Remigiusz Jakubowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 9/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:01 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:03 Dzień dobry Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:54 Był taki dzień - 22 czerwca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Rzeszów Carpathia Festiwal cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bytów cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 W rytmie disco - 2/14; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Zielone Miasto - Różnorodność biologiczna w mieście; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: KMŻ Lublin - GKM Grudziądz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 2 - Andrzej Krakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:52 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:18 Mazowsze Dawniej i Dziś - Mogielnica; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:09 Aniołeczki; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:26 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:35 Z archiwum i pamięci - Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz. 6; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:31 Jestem Rita Kossobudzka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 22.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 22.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nigdy nie przestanę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Magazyn zadowolonych klientów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:52 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Teresa Kudyba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:18 Pogoda - 22.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Pogoda - 22.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:20 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Mundial 2014 - Belgia - Rosja (Belgia - Rosja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Mundial 2014 - Korea Płd. - Algieria (Korea Płd. - Algieria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 8.30 Jeźdźcy smoków 9.00 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II - film anim. 10.30 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA, 1990 12.00 X - Men 2 - film sci - fi, USA, 2003 14.45 Zwierzak - komedia, USA, 2001 16.30 Miodowe lata 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Liga Światowa: Polska - Brazylia 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Brudne sprawy - dramat sensacyjny, USA, 2005 1.35 Retransmisja F1 GP Niemiec 3.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.30 Program rozrywkowy 12.00 Sama słodycz 12.55 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Astro Boy - film przygodowy 15.50 Wyobraź sobie - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2009 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - komedia, Polska 1973 21.50 Uwikłana - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 23.55 Ocalić Grace - serial 0.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.10 Sekrety Magii 2.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 157; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Kamil (498); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (52); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 1/14 - Mały czarodziej - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Derval de Faria, Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Christoph Eichhorn, Małgorzata Foremniak, Winfried Glatzeder, Cezary Król, Julian Mere, Krzysztof Janczak, Mirosława Dubrawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - odc. 5/7* - W starym parku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 482) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Zakopane miasto jazzu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela we Wrocławiu.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Piosenka Biesiadna - III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej. Biesiada bez granic (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Lalka - odc. 1* - Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Alina Jankowska, Anna Milewska, Zofia Mrozowska, Bogdan Baer, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jan Englert, Stefan Friedman, Emil Karewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Wojciech Pokora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1041; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Leśne kompleksy promocyjne - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Podopieczny, odc. 1 (The Protege); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.5/7 - W starym parku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Polonia w Komie - Nowy Orlean - Agnieszka i Szymon (494); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1041; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Podopieczny, odc. 1 (The Protege); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Polacy na jachcie (492); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (198); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych RTS Un 7.00 Svizra Rumantscha 7.25 Quel temps fait-il ? 7.55 Euronews 8.50 Dîner à la ferme 9.50 Sauvés de l'extinction 10.45 Dieu sait quoi 11.40 Les secrets de la Seleçāo 12.30 Ensemble 12.45 Le journal 13.25 Pardonnez-moi 13.55 Formule 1, Grand Prix d'Autriche 16.05 Louis la Brocante 17.45 Hawaii 5-0 19.30 Le journal du Dimanche 20.10 Mise au point 21.05 Les experts 22.40 New York, unité spéciale 0.10 New Girl 1.00 30 Rock RTS Deux 6.30 Mabule 10.10 Adrénaline 10.30 Football. Coupe du monde. Nigeria/Bosnie Herzégovine (Groupe F) 12.10 Cameron Carpenter et l'OSR 13.35 Les coups de cœur d'Alain Morisod 15.30 Cyclisme. Tour de Suisse. 9ͤ étape: Martigny/Saas-Fee (156,7 km) 17.25 Football. Coupe du monde. Belgique/Russie (Groupe H) 20.10 Le journal des Suisses 20.45 Football. Coupe du monde. Corée du Sud/Algérie (Groupe H) 23.05 Le club 23.45 Football. Coupe du monde. États-Unis/Portugal (Groupe G) 2.10 Le journal signé 2.35 Ensemble 2.40 Pardonnez-moi 3.05 Mise au point 3.55 Dieu sait quoi